User talk:Rcisim319
Welcome Hi, welcome to Life of Heroes RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rcisim319 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bandicootfan63 (Talk) 00:11, October 1, 2011 Hey Randy. Good morning. If you don't mind, could I ask you to put the pic from my Sia Sappihire word bubble on the page Sia Sapphire, please? I think it could only be done by the person who loaded the pic. --SierraSia 12:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! :D --SierraSia 12:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I just want to keep the material on this Wiki RP-related. Austin's other appearances haven't been in the RPs. Besides that Lunaii thing is a little creepy. If they DO appear in the RP, I'll re-add them. Sorry again if I made you angry.Bandicootfan63 08:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey, wanna RP? Sia and Sugarpups are waiting on Bandipedia.--Bandicootfan63 20:29, October 14, 2011 (UTC)CM Cool!...Um, i meant that as, uh, cool. I meant the dance. Not you not being here. The dance. Heh heh.--Bandicootfan63 17:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC)CM Here's the Gem. You're now a Rollback! You're a Rollback in record time, too. I'll give you a Silver Relic later.Bandicootfan63 15:18, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Of course! What kind of blithering idiot do you take me for?Bandicootfan63 16:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Btw please add the Gem to your profile under the section "Trophies/Achievements". Of course, you'll have to make a new section...Bandicootfan63 16:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM btw me and sia are on bandipediaBandicootfan63 16:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Did you add the "Randy's Charactors" category? >:(Bandicootfan63 19:42, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Here are your Relics. Bandicootfan63 19:45, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Yes. And please don't add any more categories like that one. Bandicootfan63 19:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC)CM Are you on here?--Bandicootfan63 00:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC)CM I know, its ok. But I had to leave anyway. So...... I'll just see you later. :) --SierraSia 10:43, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but you'll need a Life Support System, which is also being sold at the Chao Store.--Bandicootfan63 19:24, October 18, 2011 (UTC)CM Yo Randy, I'm going to read another poem. See me in the Bandipedia chat if you want to here it. P.S.: Did I really just said "Yo"? --SierraSia 20:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm gonna be offline for a while. I have 2 do some stuff for school. Sorry, and I'll be back soon!..............hopefully.....--Bandicootfan63 22:00, October 25, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey Randy. Can I ask you something, please? If you don't mind... Could you add some pics for some character I have. If you say yes, just let me know when your ready. I hope you don't mind me asking...P.S.: I made some drawings, if you want to know what they are, there listed on CM's talk page in one of my messages.--SierraSia 12:19, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Hi. :) --SierraSia 20:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Randy. If you can, could you please meet me in the chat room of this wiki? I have another creation favor to ask you. From SierraSia 22:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ;) Hey. Sorry about last night. I got distracted with something....So, if you want to do thouse two favors, you can. I'll be in the chat. ;) From SierraSia 20:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey. If you can, and if you want, could you please meet me in the chat, please? I have one more character creation for you. ;) From SierraSia 22:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Randy, are you on? I've been SO bored! Wanna chat? Pleez?--Bandicootfan63 18:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC)CM Hey Randy Sia and I are in the chat if you wanna RP--Bandicootfan63 17:06, December 24, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi Randy. Could you please meet me in the chat? I have a few cration test for you. From SierraSia 15:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey R-Star, wanna RP? Sia and I are in the chat.--Bandicootfan63 16:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC)CM Hi Randy. If you can, could you please meet me in the chat? I have another creation job for you. Also, I'm hopeing that we could try New Moon Nightmare again. From one of you'r best friends, SierraSia 20:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Come back to the chat please. SierraSia 00:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Randy. If you can, could you meet me in the chat please? From SierraSia 18:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ;) Hi. Sorry Randy, I got distracted. Please come bace into the chat. SierraSia 01:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Are you on?--Bandicootfan63 16:47, January 2, 2012 (UTC)CM Hi. I'm done with the Stats Boxes. And it's ok, that sort of thing happens to people, ya know? So, how are you? :) SierraSia 21:46, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Anytime, dude! Also, the "wiki contributer" that did Austin, that was me, sorry. idk Why, but the wiki somehow logged me out on it's own. SierraSia 23:08, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I'll see ya there! ;) SierraSia 23:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :O Oh no...see, this is why we have to not only be on this wiki when I'm on. We gotta protect it! Please come back. I got distracted.... again, sorry. SierraSia 23:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Please come back. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. SierraSia 21:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Can you plase meet me in the chat if you can? I'm REALLY board... SierraSia 23:00, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi. It's ok. And I hope you're doing ok in school. ;) From SierraSia 01:29, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm here. From SierraSia Hey. Me and Sia are RPing, if you want to join.--Bandicootfan63 21:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC)CM Um, I don't see the new version. Are you sure you uploaded it?--Bandicootfan63 14:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC)CM Sorry about that, I was distracted. I'm here. SierraSia 20:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) To answer your last comment on the Chat: The diffrance between you and CM leaving this time is that he actually had to. And like I said, an RP can't just stop because 1 RPer is gone if they don't controll a large majority of characters. Inagin if a RP stoped because 1 out of 50 RPers was gone, then the other 49 RPer would have to wait 4 months to RP again because that on RPer that isn't their is on vacation. Then the next time they all RP, they have to wait some more cause that one RPer is not their. Oh, but just when that RPer comes back, another one has to leave, and they all have to wait again. Not all RPers can be RPing all the time. You need to understand that. I'm sorry you felt left out, but RP continue on. SierraSia 18:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Off t a restraunt for my mom's birthday. Probly be back by 7 or earlyer/later. Also, I never said that you weren't important to the RP. Not being mean, but I don't know where you got that from. SierraSia 21:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) First off: CM also controlls the main villain in the RP, theres that. And if the RP continues without him, there would be too many charater inactive. Also, I recall that the vary first time we RP was in secion, I have to leave and you and CM continued without me. Second: I don't leave tha chat open. When I leave, I close it. I don't know why it dose that. SierraSia 01:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Randy. I don't know if you're up right now, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for making a big deal out of that whole thing Saturday. By the way, I just rented Mario Party 9. And I say MORE YOSHI! Anyway, wanna RP?--Bandicootfan63 11:31, May 28, 2012 (UTC)CM Hey, sorry about that. I'm here. SierraSia 14:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Sia and I are about to RP, wondered if you wanted to join. And you're right, I've been a jerk.--Bandicootfan63 19:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC)CM I'm back.--Bandicootfan63 00:08, July 16, 2012 (UTC)CM Hey. Wanna RP? Sia and I are already in the chat.--Bandicootfan63 22:36, July 19, 2012 (UTC)CM Wanna RP? Sia and I are in the chat.--Bandicootfan63 21:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Crash Man Hey, we're RPing again.--Bandicootfan63 14:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Crash Man Hey Randy. Remember one time in the MySims wiki chat someone linked to this website where you ask a question and random answers come up? Well, if you remember that, could you please link me to it if you know the website? Thanks. :) From: SierraSia 13:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Randy. We're RPing here. Come meet up with us. :) From: SierraSia 22:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Randy, CM and I are RPing in the chat now. Come and join us! :) From: SierraSia 15:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Wanna RP? I'll be in the chat with Sia.--Bandicootfan63 01:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC)CM Hey, me and Cm are RPing in the Chat. Come join us! ;) SierraSia 22:36, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait Randy! Sorry about the chat, I was looking at another web site. I'm still here. Please come back in, it's been soooooooooooo long since I last saw you. SierraSia (talk) 14:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Saw you in the chat, I'm back, we were gonna continue.--Bandicootfan63 (talk) 23:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Crash Man Hey Randy, I'm really sorry about this, but my chat froze just now and I cant get back in. I'm going to keep trying though, but in case I can't make it, have a nice day. :) From: SierraSia (talk) 23:24, April 4, 2016 (UTC)